of Candy Promises and Uchiha Obsessions
by TehGlompingKitsune45
Summary: The second I saw the lovely Uchiha Itachi I knew he had to be mine. It didn't matter that there was a significant age gap between us. Once I decide I want something I get it, "Would you like some candy little one?" and nothing will stop me. PeinIta
1. Chapter 1

G. kitsune: -mumbles incoherently-

Gaara: Ha, you're pathetic, nothing is owned by G. kitsune

-XX-  
**(Pein's POV)**

I sat in my office, glaring at the wall and tapping my fingers against my desk, I never really had been a patient person. Pardon my manners; my name is Nagato, but I prefer to go by Pein. I am currently one of the top ranking businessmen in the world and own the second most successful company in that range as well. And I am currently waiting for one of my childhood idols to arrive; Uchiha Fugaku.

Fugaku-sama is one of the most powerful men on the globe and definitely up there with the richest. When I was a child he was my hero, I didn't care for the imaginary characters that most other boys my age worshiped, even at that young age I had loved power.

And now he is about to come before me so that we could discuss a merge between our companies, it almost makes me giddy. Partly because i'm going to be working with the legendary Uchiha Fugaku and partially because with this merge we'd be the largest most profitable company on earth. I'm going to have more power than I ever dreamed of.

Aa, someone's knocking on my door. "Yes?" my timid little secretary peeks her head in. "H-he's here, sir"

"Good, good. Send him in" she hesitates before speaking up again. "He. . . b-brought his son, I told him that you're not fond of children, b-but he insists th-that-"

"Enough. Let the child in as well" I can't make a bad first impression by kicking his son out of my office, as much as I hate kids. She nods and leaves, I wait a few seconds before he finally steps in. Fugaku Uchiha strides into my office; confidently, his face an emotionless mask, his aura demanding respect and displaying his power.

I had expected no less. My own face is set into the same stone cold look and I stand to greet him "Welcome, Uchiha-san, to Rinnegan" he smirks at me. "Thank you Pein-sama, it's good to finally meet you"

"As it is to meet you" he takes a seat and I retake mine as well. "Itachi, come here" I blink rather stupidly and glance to the doorway where a beautiful little child that couldn't be any older then six is standing. "Yes father" his voice is completely devoid of any emotion and he walks with surprising grace towards Uchiha Fugaku.

Then he seats himself and stares at me blankly, it's beyond me how he can look so mature with that pretty baby face. "Well then, let us get started" I nod in agreement. To my surprise the meeting goes rather smoothly even with Fugaku's child there. He sat there patiently and silently, seeming to take interest in and understand what should have been rather difficult concepts for someone as young as him to grasp.

He's a surprising child, I always have loved surprises though, perhaps I could grow to like this kid. "Alright then, for the next few months we'll work together to set up the preparations for the merge. I look forward to doing further business with you Pein-sama" he bows and I return the gesture.

I look down at Itachi and smile, almost letting a chuckle slip from my lips when his face turns pink and he bows to me hurriedly. "It was nice meeting you Itachi-kun" Itachi nods, even though his face is becoming increasingly red he doesn't break eye contact with me.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you as well Pein-sama" his voice only wavers a bit despite his flustered appearance (that sort of confidence is always rather cute). Fugaku gives the smallest hint of a smile "Itachi is going to be with us through the merge as a part of his business training, I hope you don't mind Pein-sama"

"Not at all Uchiha-san. Your son is one of the most excellent children I have ever had the pleasure to encounter, I only wish all of them were as well behaved as him" Fugaku gives a curt nod.

"Until the next time then Pein-sama" he turns and leaves my office, Itachi giving me one last glance before following after with the same graceful movements. I give myself a pat on the back for a meeting gone well, Itachi's flustered image flashes through my head and this time I allow myself a small laugh.

It's strange, I've never found a child to be cute, usually I just see them as annoying. I will admit, Itachi is special. . . for a brat.

--

The next meeting came a week later, this time it wasn't just me Fugaku and Itachi; we had legal aids and business associates joined in. It was spent figuring out who would what when the merge was completed, how the production would be handled, and if stock investments were to be discussed between me and Fugaku or if the decision was made without consult.

Once again Itachi sat quietly through it all, peeking over his father's shoulder to read through documents and furrowing his brow when he didn't understand something. His presence didn't bother anyone and to my enjoyment he still got flustered when I treated him familiarly.

And I honestly had to try my hardest to contain laughter when I stood to get coffee and saw how tiny Itachi looked compared to everyone else who was so much older. That child really is starting to grow on me.

--

After a month it began to dawn on me that. . . I was beginning to pay more attention to Itachi then I was to the actual meetings. It's. . . both strange and troublesome. I've grown attached to how cute he acts and his mature personality, so naturally I've begun to notice other things about him.

Like how long his eyelashes are, or that rather cute shade of pink that his lips and cheeks, and the strangely enchanting color and design of his eyes. It's vexing. Perhaps I should ask Fugaku to stop bringing Itachi to the meetings. First impressions be damned if I'm unable to work properly with that child, I need to be at the top of my game for this merge.

But really, could I even bring myself to throw Itachi out of my office? Probably not. . . he had become like that stray cat who you always feed every day when you come home; although he does not stay long you wouldn't be able to stand it if he didn't eventually return. I will admit. . . although a bit reluctantly. . . ; It is nice to have something cute in my office for once. . . and no, ferns are not cute.

--

"Yet another meeting gone wonderfully Uchiha. . . I'm glad that the expression of 'great minds think alike' is actually true" I could tell that he was resisting the urge to smile.

"As am I Pein-sama. Come, Itachi" the Uchiha child gives an obedient nod.

"A-ah!" Itachi lets out a squeak when his foot catches on the rough carpet, then he falls to the floor flat on his face. Oh my. I can't help myself and go automatically to assist him to his feet. His face is a bright burning red and he's shaking from the humiliation, it fills me with a sick amusement, but at the same time sympathy. "Are you alright Itachi-kun?" I ask in a gentle tone with the most encouraging smile I can muster.

He looks like he wants to cry and begins to tremble even more. I smooth back his dark hair and then brush his pink baby cheek before producing a lollipop from my pocket and placing it in his small hand. "There you are Itachi-kun, now don't worry yourself, I think no less of you for having tripped" Itachi nods and rubs at his eyes furiously.

Fugaku comes over to us and grabs Itachi by the shoulder roughly "Thank you Pein-sama. Let's go Itachi" he winces slightly but nods and follows after his father. As soon as they close the door I sit on the floor and stare at my hand that was still warm from the contact with Itachi's blushing face. What. The. Hell.

--

I had been sitting in my office on my floor for hours before my secretary finally became worried and brought me in a cup of coffee. I had kissed her, and nearly spilled the hot coffee on myself when the instant I put my mouth against hers I thought of Itachi's pink lips trembling with the urge not to cry. She had merely smiled shyly before leaving my office when I didn't make another move on her.

So then I continued to sit in my office on my floor. Now here I am, finally having removed myself from the floor, sitting in my chair and staring out over the city through the glass wall. I think my secretary's leaving. I can't really tell. My heart is beating so fast from the epiphany i'd had when i'd first gotten up off the floor that I can hardly pay attention to anything else.

. . .

I want Itachi Uchiha.

I, Pein want the seven year old son of my business partner Fugaku Uchiha. I had already gone through the denial, the disgust, the utter disbelief; it had happened nearly an hour ago. Now all that's left is the plain and simple knowledge of want, the feeling of desire becoming increasingly prominent now that I have accepted it.

I'm sorry Itachi-kun. . . because as of now you're my prey.


	2. Chapter 2

G. kitsune: X3 wow, meh got lots of good responses on tis story, tankies luffies

Gaara: You people disgust me. . .

G. kitsune: ehe. . . here's teh next chappie

-break-

Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I am the first born son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and today I'm going to be experiencing my first ever business meeting. . . all right, it is technically my father's meeting, but he's told me it's going to be a part of my business training.

"Have a nice day, Itachi, be on your best behavior for Pein-sama and your father," my mother tells me just before my father and I are about to leave for Pein-sama's company. Then she kisses my forehead, and I can't help but put my arms around her for a hug.

She laughs and this only makes me smile more. "Come back soon."

I nod, the smile still on my face. But when I turn back to my father, he is frowning at me. I mentally recoil, trying to make my face look like his, trying to put on that expression of coldness that he's taught me to put on so well. I succeed and mentally breathe a sigh of relief when my father looks satisfied.

"Come, Itachi." He leads me to where the limo is waiting and allows me to get in first before sliding into the seat next to me. "To the main Rinnegan building."

--

The ride over was silent and uneventful. I know that father doesn't think it fit for him to have to tell me something that I've already been told, so there was no need for conversation. Now I am standing with him in the  
waiting room. Pein-sama's secretary left the room a bit ago to inform him of our arrival.

I. . . can't help but wonder what he will look like. . . my father has seen fit to inform everything about the Rinnegan company that he thinks I can handle, but not about Pein-sama himself, and I curse myself for my anxious feelings.

"U-um. . . you may come in, I am sorry for the wait." She seems a bit too timid for a secretary. . .

She sits back down at her desk and I follow my father to Pein-sama's office, standing in the doorway while my father strides inside in that confident manner that I admire. Then my eyes drift to Pein-sama himself. I barely withhold a gasp.

None of my father's business associates had ever looked like that; I try to keep my eyes from widening, but I simply can't help myself. I've never seen a man with orange hair. . . nor have I ever seen one with piercings, let alone as many as Pein-sama!

Three on either side of his nose, two on his bottom lip, one. . . three. . . and. . . seven on both of his ears! I bite back my wonder at Pein-sama's strange appearance and take careful care with my learned expression. They are both already seated by the time my father calls me in.

I seat myself beside my father and make sure to keep my gaze perfectly emotionless. But Pein-sama's stare makes my toes wiggle inside of my shoes. My father speaks up: "Well then, let us get started." He nods and I make a promise to myself to do my best.

Through out the meeting I keep myself completely silent, paying rapt attention to everything being said to both learn, and give myself a feeling of satisfaction when I was able to keep up with a majority of their conversation.

When the meeting was done I could see that my father was pleased and inwardly rejoiced; I had done my best, it was good enough for my father. "All right then, for the next few months we'll work together to set up the preparations for the merge. I look forward to doing further business with you Pein-sama." They bow to each other and I give a slight start when Pein-sama's gaze turns to me.

I don't have any time to fight back embarrassment or the blood rushing to my face when Pein-sama smiles at me, and in my fluster, bow much too messily for my liking

"It was nice meeting you Itachi-kun." But. . . Pein-sama isn't displeased and I agonize over the fact that my face is becoming even hotter while I nod. I'm struggling to keep eye-contact. . . if I break it then that will only show that I'm weak.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Pein-sama." My voice doesn't come out as shaky as I thought it would. What a relief.

"Itachi is going to be with us through the merge as a part of his business training. I hope you don't mind Pein-sama."

I turn my attention back to my father.

"Not at all Uchiha-san. Your son is one of the most excellent children I have ever had the pleasure to encounter. I only wish all of them were as well behaved as him." My tummy does a flip-flop. . . Pein-sama. . . he likes me. . . my face is getting even redder!

"Until the next time, then, Pein-sama." My father leaves, and I give one more glance to Pein-sama before hurrying after my father.

I can't wait to tell mother everything when I get home! And. . . I. . . can't wait to see Pein-sama again.

--

It's been a whole week since the last time I saw Pein-sama! But this time there are lots of other people with us; father told me that they're going to help him and Pein-sama during the meeting. Once again I keep myself silent, making sure to stay out of the way and not draw any attention to myself, while paying perfect attention to everything.

Father even let me look over his shoulder at some of the business papers. . . this time there were more things that I didn't understand, but I took what knowledge I could from their conversations.

And Pein-sama. . . he still treated me kindly. . . I hate myself because I couldn't stop blushing; I couldn't still my toes inside of my shoes, or keep my tummy from feeling funny.

I'm just not used to such an important grown-up being so nice to me. . . only mother, auntie, and uncle are like that. . . but they're my family. It's strange. . . but not unpleasant, not at all.

--

It's been 35 days since I first met Pein-sama, but during that time nothing very eventful has occurred. Auntie and mother took me out on a picnic to see the Sakura, though! They cooked lots of yummy food! Also, mother is starting to show my baby brother! I can't wait until he's born, I'm going to be the best big brother in the whole world!

But. . . then there's the meetings that father takes me to. . . I've been learning a lot from them. . . but Pein-sama. . . he stares a lot more than he used to. It makes me feel like my heart is going to leap up into my throat.

It's almost frightening. . . but what's actually frightening is that I like it. I like it when Pein-sama pays all his attention to me, when he is kind to me.

It's frightening that I like Pein-sama so much.

(Did you know that Pein-sama is really tall? He's even taller than father!)

--

Yet another meeting is drawing to a close, and I stand off to the side as my father and Pein-sama say their farewells, taking advantage of the lack of attention to fidget. But my attention immediately snaps to my father when he calls me.

I nod and start to go over to him.

"A-ah!" I trip and fall flat on my face.

It hurts. . . but I bite my lip, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry! Pein-sama helps me up and I have to try really hard not to throw myself into his arms and cry into his shirt like with my mother. I know that my face is red from the impact and the embarrassment. I'm also aware that I can't stop shaking.

"Are you all right, Itachi-kun?" Pein-sama asks me and my body shakes even more. I can't believe I fell like that in front of Pein-sama!

My chest begins to hurt almost as much as my face does. But Pein-sama isn't laughing at me, he isn't scolding me or being cruel. In fact, now his hand is running over my hair, touching my cheek, and placing a lollipop in mine.

"There you are, Itachi-kun, now don't worry yourself, I think no less of you for having tripped." The pain ebbs and I nod, wiping at my eyes to brush away some of the tears that had collected there. My heart's pounding in my chest. . . it's going to fly out!

But then my father grabs my shoulder. "Thank you Pein-sama. Let's go Itachi." His grip hurts and I can't help but wince. Pein-sama might not be angry, but my father is. Soon we're out of Pein-sama's office and I'm struggling to keep up with my father as he strides down the hallway. . . he still hasn't let go of my shoulder and it hurts even more!

My eyes widen when the elevator we take is empty. . .

. . . As soon as the doors slide shut, my father strikes my cheek. "Have I not taught you to watch your steps? Something like that may be acceptable around your mother, but not in front of my business partners. Are we clear Itachi?"

I nod hurriedly, biting down on my lip to keep from sobbing.

It hurts again. I want mother.

--

When we got home I couldn't keep from running into mother's arms. I spent an hour in her care and comfort before the pain was gone, and then she took me down into the kitchen to make octopus sausages with her. They turned out really cute, and mother even let me run down the street to show some to auntie and uncle!

However, it was, by bed time, much too soon. . . I had to say goodbye to auntie and uncle, and mother tucked me in. She finished reading me my story a while ago and left after kissing me goodnight. I still can't fall asleep, though. . . father hasn't spoken a word to me since scolding me in the elevator.

He hasn't looked at me either.

But. . . Pein-sama didn't scold me for falling. . . he still treated me kindly, he gave me candy. . . thinking about it makes it hurt again. . .

I grab the lollipop off of the table by my bed and unwrap it, putting it in my mouth with a small hiccup. The taste of strawberry fills my mouth and it comforts me almost as much as mother. . .

. . . Almost as much as Pein-sama.

I. . . really do like him a lot

* * *

beta'd by --burgundyribbon-- on DA


	3. Chapter 3

G. kitsune: next chappie luffies X3

Gaara: You should consider hiding the knives. . .

G. kitsune: OAO

-breakline-

I sigh to myself while running a hand through my hair, feeling a lot more anxious than usual. . . it's been nearly a month since I came to the realization that I want Itachi. . . and today is going to be the first meeting with Fugaku and his son since then. I can't help but wonder if the child will look different to me this time around, or perhaps I will make a fool of myself by being overly obvious with my desires.

Either way I need to calm myself down. Pein, owner of Rinnegan and the near most powerful man in the world, will not become nervous over something as trivial as a child. I won't allow it to happen. I can't allow Fugaku-sama to suspect anything. . . it would ruin everything I have planned.

"P-Pein-sama?" I bite down on my lip almost hard enough to split the skin to keep myself from jumping at the intrusion.

I take a deep breath "Are they here?" I ask her with the most light-hearted look I can muster.

"Yes. . . " She replies softly and I make a gesture for her to allow them in.

"Pein-sama, it's good to see you again" he greets me with his usual hard-set face.

"As it is to see you Fugaku-sama" I reply with a smirk of amusement set on my face. . . at least I hope it looks like that. . . "And it's nice to see you as well Itachi-kun" the Uchiha child looks up at me and I nearly let my expression slip. Why does he seem especially adorable today?

"It is nice to see you too Pein-sama" he speaks monotonously as usual, but, I can't help but think that his eyes are more warmed in their expression than when I first saw him.

"Come, sit, let's talk business" I invite them and Fugaku strides to take a seat, his son following. . . with his eyes fixed on the ground? I raise an eyebrow, but choose to dismiss it; I can't let myself become distracted any longer.

--

The meeting had gone even better than expected, not once did my attention break away from Fugaku and our matters of business. I stand from my seat to see them off at the door. "Goodbye Fugaku-sama, until next time" he nods and we bow to each other.

"Until next time" then, my attention turns to Itachi. The look on his face seems troubled (if a child can look troubled) and he bows to me, this time around averting his gaze instead of looking up at me in a strangely more familiar way.

This, of course, feels like someone's punched me in the gut. So, without thinking twice; I bend down on one knee and produce a piece of caramel apple candy from my pocket for him "Here you are Itachi" I lift my hand and put a finger to his forehead. "It was nice seeing you" the troubled look melts from his face to be replaced with a mixed expression of happiness and embarrassment.

His eyes meet mine, and once again they're warmer and more familiar. "It was nice seeing Pein-sama as well"

Oh Kamis. . . what can I do to have this child for myself?

--

It's been a week. . . a week taking calls at my house, a week filling out paperwork at my house, and making arrangements in my house, and drinking gin in my house. But it's been a productive week, because those arrangements had been with my lawyers. . . drawing up a plan, then putting that plan down in ink, and making it into a contract.

Hopefully Fugaku is as deep in business and as cold-hearted as I hope. Otherwise this will never work.

--

Today I m going to be testing myself. . . or rather; my resolve for this plan of mine. But also, I m going to be testing Fugaku. . . seeing how his love for his son compares to his love for his company, a good deal, and business.

* * *

Finally, the moment of truth has come. . . either my resolve will crumble or I'll choose to carry out this (rather insane) plan. And so. . .

The second I saw the lovely Uchiha Itachi I knew he had to be mine. It didn't matter that there was a significant age gap between us. Once I decide I want something I get it, "Would you like some candy little one?" and nothing will stop me. This is my decision and this is how it will stand, now, I will do anything to get my hands on this child.

Itachi bows lowly and says a quick "Yes, please, Pein-sama" before striding over to accept the milk candy in my hand.

Fugaku is staring at the two of us blankly "Careful not to spoil my son too much Pein-sama, he just might begin to like you more than me" I give a small laugh at his (apparent) attempt at humor.

"Nonsense Fugaku-sama" I reply with a smile (that may have come out a bit too dark for my liking). "Come, let's start the meeting" it takes all of my will power to act normally through out the meeting, but I pull it off. I don't look at Itachi and merely converse with Fugaku on how the takeovers of small companies will be handled (breaking apart the dreams of others does take careful handling after all).

It seems like it's been an eternity since this meeting started, but it's finally coming to an end, and it's time to put my plan into action. Fugaku glances at his watch and stands "I'm afraid we must be going now, Pein-sama"

I stand as well "Wait just one second Fugaku-sama. . . I must speak with your privately, first" I glance at Itachi and he stares back, looking shocked. I call for my secretary and she runs in, her high heels nearly causing her to fall over.

"Y-yes Pein-sama?" she asks, twisting her ankle to adjust her shoe correctly.

"Please take Fugaku-sama's son back out to the waiting room and keep him company" she nods and walks over to Itachi who is now staring at the ground with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Please come with me, little one" she softly urges, taking the child's hand and leading him from my office. Then, with one brief glance at me she shuts the door.

Fugaku is now staring at me, not looking confused or curious. . . but completely blank. "What do you have to say that could not be mentioned in the presence of my child Pein-sama?" I smile as pleasantly as I can and sit behind my desk.

"It's a business proposition" I reply nonchalantly, trying to look casual by inspecting my painted nails.

"If it was something so simple you would have allowed my child in the room" he stated, re-taking his seat.

"I assure you, it is nothing more than a business proposition. You give me something in exchange for an uneven cut of the profits in your favor and more authority over our merged company" Fugaku's eyes lit up slightly in interest but behind it there was a wariness.

"And what exactly is that something, Pein-sama?" I smile again.

"Your son"

--

Gaara: . . . Don't you think that's rather short?

G. kitsune: yeah, but tat's teh perfect place to end it .

Gaara: Whatever. . .


	4. Chapter 4

G. kitsune: *stuffing knives in socks and putting them in suitcase under bed*

Gaara: Hey do you have any. . . ??? What the hell are you doing?

G. kitsune: uuuuh. . . . nuttin. . . here's teh next chappie luffies! X3

Gaara: *walks out of room* . . . . . . . . WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THE KNIVES GO?!

G. kitsune: ._.

----

The seconds are ticking by painfully slowly as we sit here. . . Fugaku is completely silent. Then suddenly he speaks up "My son?" he repeats, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Correct" he continues to stare before once again repeating. . .

"My. . . son"

I raise an eyebrow "Yes" I reply slowly, observing the older man carefully.

"Pein-sama I hope you do realize that slavery is illegal in Japan" I can't help myself, and laugh at the statement.

"No, no, Fugaku-sama, you misunderstand; everything has been taken into careful consideration and if you agree the transaction will be nothing more than a perfectly legal hand over of full custody"

He continued to stare evenly at me "Why do you want my son?" I let the most pleasant smile I could muster come over my face.

"I need an heir. . . and why go through the trouble of marriage and raising a demon when I already have the perfect child within reach?" he raises an eyebrow at the statement.

"Itachi is my heir, Pein-sama" I give him the most convincing pout I can to hide my annoyance and thinning patience.

"Aa, but you have another child that is due within a month Fugaku-sama" he leans back and pushes his fingers through his hair, seeming to be thinking.

". . . What exactly is this uneven cut, Pein-sama?" I have to suppress the urge to grin madly.

"55-45"

"60-40" my eyes widen and my fingers twitch.

"My, my, Fugaku-sama. . . that's quite a bit" he smirks coldly.

"It IS my son Pein-sama. . . and about the distribution of authority?" I can't help myself and laugh a bit.

"You and your associates are given larger parts of the company, thus if it ultimately comes down to it. . . in a major decision you would outnumber me by five shares" he strokes his chin, looking pleased at the prospect.

"You have yourself a deal Pein-sama" my heart begins to pound furiously in my chest at the words, but I keep myself completely composed on the outside. . . I think.

"Excellent, I have the papers right here. . . just let me change that one little detail" I pull the documents out of my desk and begin crossing out things and then rewriting them in black ink. When I'm finished I lay them out on my desk, and sit back while Fugaku stands to sign them. "And now, I will just need Mikoto-san's signature" I blink when he suddenly pauses.

". . . You will have it by tomorrow. . ."

--

Tomorrow has arrived and I am sitting in my office, feeling the increasing anxiety building up as I wait for Fugaku-sama's arrival. I, admittedly, hadn't slept a wink that night. . . the way Fugaku had paused had made me incredibly worried. I feared that Itachi's mother wouldn't be so willing to comply (I suppose I shouldn't have assumed that Itachi was a COMPLETELY unloved child).

"P-Pein-sama" I stand up from my chair so quickly that I very nearly knock said chair to the floor.

"Come in" I call to my secretary, watching intently as she opens the door and walks in. . . with Fugaku and Itachi following after. "Aa, Fugaku-sama. . . do you have the documents?" he smirks and drops the manila envelope on my desk. I take a silent breath to keep my eyes from lighting up, but my heart is pounding furiously in my chest, even as I pick up the folder and take out the documents with steady hands.

My eyes scan through them quickly, making sure no alterations had been made without my consent, and then checking for Mikoto-san's signature before signing my own. And before the ink was even dry Fugaku was grabbing the papers from my hand and handing them to my secretary who was still in the room "If you would be so kind, my good lady, please make copies of these" she looked a bit shocked but nodded, obediently running off to make the copies.

It was completely silent until she returned, her heels making those clicking noises against the floor. She hands Fugaku the copies and hands the originals over to me; I can clearly see that she hadn't dared to even try and look at what was on the documents.

"Well then Pein-sama, this deal is closed. Consider the merge completed" I nod, then, for the first time I look at Itachi. He looks incredibly confused, his gaze going back and forth between me and his birth father.

Without so much as a word Fugaku is already turning to leave, and when Itachi tries to follow after he is abruptly stopped by a mere glance from his father. The man exits my room, my secretary leaving as well after a respectful bow.

Now, he looks more lost than ever, tears clinging to the edges of his eyes as if he's going to cry. I hurry to place the documents in my desk and rush over to him, picking up the child in my arms. "Come, little one. I imagine Fugaku-sama told you nothing, I will tell you over a nice meal" he stares at me, slightly shocked, but mostly just embarrassed (if his completely red face is anything to go by).

But after a moment of silence he nods carefully "Yes, Pein-sama" and rests his head on my shoulder as I carry him out of my office. I caress his hair gently and suppress a grin. At last. This child is mine. All mine. . . my precious Itachi. . .


	5. Chapter 5

G. kitsune: I ve finally taken the initiative and replaced Gaara with someone who's less violent :I say hello, Takara

Takara: Hello everyone, would you care for some tea?

G. kitsune: -love-

Takara: C:

* * *

Mikoto looked up from her book when she heard the front door open, she set down the novel and struggled to stand up to greet her husband and Itachi. "Mikoto, please, do not try to stand" her husband's firm voice sounded from a mere few feet away and she smiled shakily.

"I'm sorry, darling" she looked around expectantly for her son. "Is Itachi at Tekayi and Uruchi's house?" she asked when she was unable to find him.

"Why would he be?" Fugaku replied, helping his wife up so she could rest in her own bed.

Mikoto laughed lightly "Well, where else would he be?" he gently assisted her up the stairs and opened the door for her.

"With Pein-sama" the woman blinked and smiled weakly.

"Is it more of his business training?" as she entered her room and eased herself down onto the mattress Fugaku just stared at her.

"Why are you so concerned with that child?" her laughter and smile became much more strained.

"Because he is our son, Fugaku, dear"

"Itachi is no longer our son, he belongs to Pein-sama" then Fugaku shut the door. Mikoto stared at the closed door in shock but this was quickly replaced with horror, and she barely contained the scream that rose up in her throat as tears poured down her face.

**-Pein's POV-**

I whistle happily to myself as I walk into my office, thinking back to Itachi who is most likely just barely being awoken and ushered from my bed by a maid for breakfast. . . I know what you're thinking, and no, he was not sleeping in my bed because of THAT (perverts). He had become rather distressed over what his father and mother had done, and begged me not to leave him alone for the night.

Being the ever generous, caring person I am, I allowed him to spend the night in my room. I sit at my desk and, not really paying attention, arrange some papers. I give a slight sigh before sitting down and getting to work, while the merge was officially over I still had some paperwork left, not to mention throwing out some of the last-minute requests from investors.

"Please don't disturb Pein-sama" I hear my secretary squeak outside of my door and raise an eyebrow, looking up just as my door opens and a heavily pregnant Mikoto comes in, not looking well at all.

She walks (or rather waddles) further inside and I stand to help her sit, when quite suddenly. . . she strikes me. My cheek is burning from the impact and I'm unable to keep my eyes from going positively wide at the action. Not for the life of me am I able to figure out what has just happened.

"Mikoto. . . san?" there are tears in her eyes as she glares heatedly at me, looking quite sick.

"You. . . took my child. . . you" her face turns even paler than before and she makes a dive for my garbage can, puking all over the crumpled and torn papers inside. My secretary is rushing past me, helping Mikoto up and taking her to the couch along with the trash can.

"Mikoto-san, please calm down, this isn't good for the baby" I finally snap out of my shock and look at Mikoto who is panting heavily and allowing my secretary to dab at her sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry. . . you're right, thank you" she spits into the trash can before wiping her mouth. "I'll have to ask you to leave though, dear, I must speak with Pein-sama" my secretary looks to me for confirmation to which I can only nod dumbly.

Mikoto is staring at me now, seeming to have calmed down considerably, her eyes are still wet with tears but she is not in a fit. "You took my child" I finally regain my senses and clear my throat, trying to smile the best I can.

"He was given to me, Mikoto-san. . . you signed the papers yourself" she looks confused for a few moments before her expression changes to one of clarity.

"Those. . . those were. . . I" the tears finally spill over and my smile crumbles, I'm not cruel enough to smile through watching a pregnant woman cry.

"Please Pein-sama. . . do not take my child. . . not my precious Itachi. . . please give him back. . . I didn't know. . . I didn't know" she sobs pathetically and I can't help the clenching in my heart.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san, I can't do that" my throat tightens at the absolutely broken look she gives me.

"Pein-sama. . . you can't take him away from me"

"I have no intention of permanently separating you two" the tears stop pouring from her eyes and she looks surprised.

"R-Really?" I can't stop myself and I'm continuing.

"I can arrange regular visits, it would be good for Itachi" the truth of that statement makes me flinch inwardly. . . Itachi has been more upset over the loss of his mother more than anything.

Her tears finally stop and she starts smiling up at me as if I were everything good in the world. . . it's almost as bad as when she'd been crying. "Thank you. . . so much Pein-sama. . . do I. . . May I visit him whenever I like?" my head's moving on it's own to nod in affirmation.

"As long as it doesn't disrupt his business lessons, which I will be continuing" she dabs at her eyes.

"But I can see him any time, I can still take him out?" she keeps asking for more and more privileges and what else can I do but nod. "He. . . can he meet his brother?" at this I finally pause, and I decide;

"No, that cannot be allowed" she gives me a stunned look.

"Why not?" I bit my lip, trying to think when it comes to me suddenly.

"You don't think it would hurt him? He will wonder for the rest of his life why his father would keep his brother and give him away, the thought is heartbreaking within itself" I try to look genuine and Mikoto buys into it, nodding in understanding but still looking a bit broken up.

"I. . . have only one more question" she looks up at me and lets out a shaky breath.

"Of, course, Mikoto-san" as it seems; this woman, unfortunately, brings out the best in me.

"Why did you want my son?" I reply without hesitance.

"I need an heir and your child is ideal; he is intelligent, well behaved, and quiet. I have neither time nor the patience to seek out a woman for marriage and then proceed to raise the fruit of her loins. This was much more ideal" Mikoto is looking at me once more, uncertainty in her gaze.

"You are so young, though, Pein-sama. You shouldn't have to worry about an heir" this statement genuinely gets to me and I nearly laugh.

"Nothing is ever certain in the world we live in Mikoto-san, it is reckless of me to not think of the future merely because I am 'young'," I go to stand by the large window which gives me a perfect view of the bustling city outside these walls, "I have no family to speak of, Mikoto-san. If I were to die tomorrow your husband would control everything and my existence would be wiped from the planet faster than you could blink. But with your child my legacy and all my wishes for life would be carried on even as I lied in the grave."

I turn to look at her "You are undoubtedly a good woman, a kind woman, but I'm sure you are far from naive" she looks at the floor in her contemplation.

"I. . . also believe you to be a good man, Pein-sama, so I will trust you for now. Raise my son well when I cannot be there for him, treat him like your own, and if you ever do anything to hurt him in any way your life will come to a tragic end" she looks into my eyes with the fierceness of a protective mother. I have no doubt that she would stay true to her word; she was the woman behind a powerful man and had just as many connections at her fingertips.

I smile at her in a most convincing manner "You have my word, Mikoto-san, I will treat Itachi like a prince" it seems I will have to tread carefully.

I found myself going home earlier than usual (in this having to bring some work home with me), wanting to make it back before Itachi had to go to bed for the night. The usual maid was there to greet me upon my return, but before anything else I asked her where Itachi was.

As it turned out he was in my room, scrubbed clean after bathing all by himself and dressed up in his pajamas. I'd had all of his things brought over while I was gone, but the carefully packed boxes sat out in the hall until his room was ready to be filled. When he noticed me in the doorway he was clearly shocked, but smiled brilliantly all the same.

I walk over to him and pick him up in my arms, unable to stop myself from sniffing his shampoo scented hair. But the child only laughs in his naivety, muttering that it tickled to which I smile guiltily. It almost seems wrong to want to defile someone so pure, but it s too late to turn back now.

"Are you ready for bed, Itachi-kun?" I ask, setting him back down on his feet.

"I am, Pein-sama" he replies, obediently, though his expression is far from pleased. It was clear that he wasn't tired, though if I allowed him to stay up any later he'd be falling asleep on his feet within the hour.

"Good, I'll be back up shortly to check on you" he nods his head and climbs with some difficulty into my bed, but I leave to go back downstairs before he gets beneath the covers. The young man who I hired to do the kitchen work already has a hot cup of coffee ready for me and I take it with a quick thank you, grabbing the files of work from the maid I had left them with before heading back upstairs.

Itachi was sitting in his spot beneath the covers, staring at the wall blankly and only breaking this stare when I walked past his line of sight to join him on the mattress. He looked to me questioningly, but said nothing. I laid out my files on my lap and fished a pen out of my pants pocket.

The room was silent save for the sound of my pen scratching against the paper as I worked and the occasional echo of one of the servants walking through my house. It was perhaps an hour into this that I felt a weight against my arm, looking down I saw that Itachi had fallen asleep. His small body's now slumping against me and I stare-his dark eyelashes lying on his pink cheeks-my hand reaches over to caress his hair-those perfect, plump lips parted slightly-

I tear my eyes away and let out a slight breath, moving Itachi so that he's lying properly on his pillow. After several more hours of paperwork sleep comes easily even with that warm little body lying so helplessly beside me.


End file.
